1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ornamental pocket knife having the appearance of a rifle bullet when sheathed. It is a two part construction in which the shell portion of the bullet serves both as a sheath and as a handle for the exposed blade.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a number of patents relating to various types of pocket knives. U.S. Pat. No. 1,268,930 describes a manicuring implement having a central body from which a knife blade and a nail cleaner extend in opposite directions. Both can be covered by tubular casings threaded onto the central body. Each tubular casing serves as a handle for the oppositely disposed tool, but each tool requires a separate sheath, so at least one sheath is separated from the implement when in use. U.S. Pat. No. 1,176,583 describes a knife used by linemen which has a double threaded nipple disposed between the blade and the integral steel handle. A single insulating sleeve is provided which covers the blade or the steel handle. One or the other is exposed at all times.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,438 describes a combination knife and fishing tackle assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,118 has a knife handle adapted to receive and hold interchangeable blades. Other related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,400,878, 4,404,747, 4,481,712, 4,805,818, 4,811,486 and 4,815,211. None of the above patents show a bullet knife having a shell body which is both a sheath and handle for the knife, and which has the appearance of a rifle bullet when sheathed.